Kid's Stuff
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Not your typical Batman and Superman story. This one's about their kids. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Visitors

**Kid's Stuff.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN: **This story draws form the movies: Superman the Movie, Superman II, Superman Returns, Batman Begins, Batman the Movie and Batman Returns. I'm also drawing from Batman the animated series and a little bit from the comics. The two main characters for this story are going to be Jason White and Helena Wayne. Neither of them are OCs. Jason White is Superman and Lois's son from Superman Returns. Helena Wayne is from the comics. She's was the earth two version of the Huntress and the daughter of Batman and Catwoman.

**PS. **Even though Joker died at the end of the first Batman Movie, I've got him as the main villain. As I've said, I'm drawing from the animated Batman series and comics as well. Anyway, enough chit chat. On with the story.

**Chapter 1: Strange Visitors.**

It was a sunny and pleasant morning, quite the rare thing in Gotham. The birds were even chirping as, the butler drew the curtains and roused the young Wayne heir. "Come on, Miss Wayne, it's time to wake up."

The eight-year-old girl rolled away from the light that was streaming in through the curtains. She pulled the covers up over her head. "It's Saturday, Uncle Alfred. Can't I sleep in for once?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Wayne. You know your father's orders. Morning calisthenics are to be done at eight o'clock sharp, no exceptions. Well, except Christmas and your birthday, of course."

The young girl let out a sigh. She knew how crazy her father was about the routine he'd laid out for her, and she knew that Alfred would make sure she stuck to it. She pushed down the covers and sat up. Alfred already had her breakfast ready. He placed the tray in front of her. It wasn't the kind of breakfast that a typical eight year old would look forward to.

There were no pancakes, waffles or sugary cereals. Bruce Wayne would not permit his daughter to contaminate her growing body with such eccentricities. No, Helena's breakfast consisted of an egg white omelet, piece of grilled fish and small slice of fruit.

After setting down the tray, Alfred left the room, presumably to attend to another of his butler duties- making breakfast for the girl's mother perhaps? Helena didn't bother to concern herself with where 'Uncle Alfred' had gone. She knew that he would return in twenty minutes to escort her to the mansion's gym. Helena sighed, unenthusiastically ate her breakfast and then changed out of her nightgown.

As Helena finished putting on her gym clothes, she heard a knock at her door. Alfred was right on time. She wasn't surprised. He always seemed to be. She opened up her door and let Alfred lead her to the gym.

It wasn't like she couldn't have gotten there by herself. She knew every inch of Wayne Manor. In fact, she could probably navigate the entire place with her eyes closed. However, it was all part of the morning routine. The two entered the gym just as the girl's father was finishing his morning exercises.

Unlike Helena, Bruce's exercises were never routine. His daughter noted that he tended to do two different sessions a day. However, the timings were chaotic, and it was not uncommon for him to miss one, sometimes both. On a few rare occasions he would even disappear entirely for several days. Helena always wondered where her father was at these times; but whenever she would ask him about them, he would say that she wasn't ready and that he'd tell her when she was older. Helena often wondered what he meant. _Ready for what?_

After Bruce finished his last set, he walked over to his daughter. "You look like you're in a thoughtful mood. Just what going on in that little mind of yours, I wonder?" Bruce reached down and picked up his daughter. She giggled as he twirled her around, before placing her back on the ground. Then the man went down on one knee, bringing the two of them face to face. "Now, I want you to finish your exercises quickly today; we're having company."

"Really, who?" Helena asked, nearly beaming in anticipation. It wasn't often that they had guests over.

"Just a friend from out of town. He's got a son your age and is bringing him along. So, you'll have a playmate."

"What's the son like?"

"I've only met the kid a couple of times. He's… different." Bruce looked into his daughter's face and saw confusion. "Just do your exercises quickly, change into a nice dress and you can see for yourself." Bruce kissed his daughter on the forehead and began to walk away.

As Bruce exited the room he heard his daughter's exercise music start up. Bruce mentally shuttered at the pop beat and cookie cutter lyrics of his daughter's latest 'best group ever'. However, picking her own music was one of the few indulgences that he allowed her. _Even the Dark Knight's daughter needed to be allowed at least a couple of normal eight-year-old interests,_ he thought.

Helena sped through her exercises then returned to her room. She picked out what she thought to be one of her best dresses and got changed again. Then she rushed downstairs.

The young heiress imagined that the guests would arrive just as she cleared the staircase. However, such was not the case. Instead, she waited... and waited. She waited for what seemed like an eternity. In truth, it was less than one hour; but Helena was as impatient as any other eight-year-old girl, who was expecting something exciting to happen.

Then there was a knock at the door. Helena jumped up and stood between her mother and father. And Alfred answered the door; but as it opened, the smile quickly faded from Helena's face. The man who walked in wore big glasses, a three piece suit and an out dated hat. After a brief look, a kind person would've described him as bookish. However, the terms nerd and geek had been used far more often.

The man shook Alfred's hand; and as he entered the mansion, the boy behind him became visible. As was often the case, the boy bore a resemblance to his father. He lacked the suit, hat and glasses, but there was a similar air about him.

The two fathers exchanged pleasantries, and the families began to get acquainted. Helena learned that the man's name was Clark and his son's name was Jason. On the outside, Helena was as pleasant as a proper young lady should be. However inwardly, she was searching for some way to escape her current situation.

Her father's friend was boring. The adult's conversation was boring. The kid, her supposed playmate, was boring. All he seemed to do was sit in the corner with that book that he'd brought. Of course she wasn't being very exciting herself as she sat on the richly leathered couch, nibbling on a cucumber finger sandwich. Even the food was boring!

Helena felt like she was about to start yanking her hair out, but then the door bell rang again. Alfred excused himself from the room and answered the door. He began to announce the new guest as a young Miss Winchester, and Helena practically bolted from her seat. Mary Winchester was her best friend and, unlike the rest of the people around her, was always doing something exciting.

Helena rushed over and met Mary in the entrance hall. "What's up?"

"I was just on my way to the new theme park, 'Laughing Land'. I thought that you might want to come with."

"I thought that wasn't opening till next month."

"It's not, but some people got special pre-opening invitations. You know, like a preview? I was one of the lucky ones."

Yup, Mary was always doing something exciting.

Bruce had followed his daughter out of the pallor, and Helena turned to face him. She flashed her biggest smile. "Oh Daddy, can I go, please?"

"But honey, what about Jason?"

Helena looked into the parlor. She stared at the boy who was her intended playmate. He still had his face stuck in the book. Never before had she seen a seven year old (Helena had discovered that was the boy's age, seven. How her father could say that they were the same age when she was a whole year older, she just didn't know.) who seemed to enjoy reading so much. She turned back to her father. "All he does is read that book. He's so boring."

Bruce tried a gentle nudging. "Well, maybe if you asked him to play a game?"

Pass up a chance to try out a new amusement park with her best friend so she could play a game with the boring boy? This was not a suggestion that Helena liked. She did think up a counter offer, though. "What if we take him with us?"

Bruce looked at his daughter then at her friend and finally back at his daughter. His hand went to his chin. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"But Daddy?"

"I said no. Jason's come a long way to visit us, and you're not going to run off to an amusement park with Mary. It wouldn't be right." Bruce wasn't yelling, but his voice had taken on an authoritative edge.

Helena knew that edge... and she hated it. It meant that her father had made up his mind, and she wasn't going to be able to change it. Bruce excused himself and his daughter, and then led her back into the parlor as Alfred escorted Mary out the front door.

To say that Helena was disappointed and upset would've been an understatement. However, an idea quickly struck her. If she could just get outside and reach Mary's limo before it left, she'd tell Mary that her father changed his mind and be on her way to "Laughing Land" before anyone knew the deference. Helena knew that her father would be mad at her, but it was worth it. After all, it was always easier to get for forgiveness than permission for something that parents didn't want you to do. Still, Helena needed a way to quickly get outside without arousing suspicion. Then a a plan formed in her little mind.

As soon as Helena was back in the parlor, she asked Jason if he wanted to play a game of Hide and Seek. Jason agreed, and that got them out of the house. And her father couldn't possibly be suspicious. She was, after all, just doing what he suggested.

Once out, she told Jason to cover his eyes and count to one hundred. Helena didn't want to take the chance that he'd see her running to Mary's limo and rat her out. Jason leaned against a tree and started counting; and as soon as Jason's eyes were closed, Helena ran around the mansion.

Mary's limo was just at the end of the insanely long driveway when the drive noticed a little girl waving her arms and running after them. The driver had driven Mary and Helena around enough to recognize the girl, so he stopped the car and let his boss's daughter's friend catch up.

Helena was panting as she entered the limo. Her friend asked, "I thought your dad said that you couldn't come?"

Helena took a moment to calm her breathing and replied, "He changed his mind." Her friend didn't seem totally convinced that the statement was true.

Mary wanted to believe Helena, mostly because she really wanted her friend to come with her. However, Helena's dad was not known for changing his mind. Mary looked at her friend, the girl's face holding an unsure look.

If their life had been a cartoon, this was were the angel and devil would have popped up on Mary's shoulders. Helena urged her friend, "Come on! Let's go! Don't you want get there before the lines get too long for all the good rides?" And that was all it took for the devil to win.

Jason had finished counting and had begun looking for Helena. He was just rounding the mansion as he saw a limo pull out of its unbelievably long driveway.

(Well, let me know what you think. Do you like the characterization? How about the plot? Any comments are welcome. Even criticism, just as long as it's constructive. No flames please.

Next chapter: Helena and Mary get to "Laughing Land". Jason finds her there, and the parks true purpose is revealed.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Trap

**Chapter 2: It's a trap.**

Helena and Mary arrived at Laughing Land; and the limo's driver, Keith, took the position of their escort. Even Mary's parents wouldn't let her go to an amusement park unattended. There were too many dangers for young girls, even more for ones who came from rich families. However, the Winchesters trusted their driver to be able to protect their daughter from such dangers. The man was an retired Marine, after all.

Now the job of escorting two eight year old girls, especially around an amusement park, would have been a nightmare to most middle aged men, but Keith had been with the Winchesters since Mary was two. They were good people who seldom put on airs, and they made him feel more like a relative than a servant. Mary even called him Uncle. So, for Keith, it was less like guarding his boss's daughter and her friend while they ran wild at an amusement park, and more like taking his niece and her friend out for a day of fun. And they were having fun.

They rode the ferrous wheel, got some cotton candy and tried their luck at some of the booths. Keith even managed to win a beanie baby for both of the eight year olds. And since it was a pre-opening, with practically no lines, the trio was able to accomplish all of this in under a half hour. Then a pleasant female voice broke in over the park's com system.

"Come one, come all to the center of the park and ride our pride and joy, the Belly Buster. It's the greatest rollercoaster in the world and its maiden voyage will commence in five minutes."

Helena turned to Mary. "Lets go ride the Belly Buster."

Mary turned to Keith. "Can we? Please!"

Keith looked down at the two children. Their faces were a mixture of excitement and apprehension, and their lips were posed in a slight pouting expression, an expression which seemed to come natural to the two of them. "All right, but we have to stay together. Deal?"

Both of the young girls were quick to agree, and the trio rushed to the center of the park. When they got there, they saw the first line since they entered. The ride still had a couple of minutes before it opened, and it looked as if every kid in the park wanted to try it out.

Shortly after getting in line, Helena felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, saw Jason standing behind her and wondered what he was doing at the park.

"Found you." The boy smiled.

"What! How did you get here?"

The boy shrugged. "I ran."

"All the way from my house?"

The boy smiled again, this time looking somewhat proud. "Yup."

Helena eyed him in disbelief and said the only thing that came to her young mind. "You're weird."

Jason, however, didn't get a chance to respond. The ride opened up at that very moment, and all the children surged forward.

Although there were over a hundred people in line for the ride, none of them had to wait long. There were seven cars lined up at the beginning of the track, and each one could accommodate twenty passengers. As one car was filled and took off, another moved into position, and more passengers boarded it. Helena, Mary, Keith and Jason were destined for the forth car. They stepped unto the loading platform; and as Helena watched the third car pull away, she couldn't help but be unsettled by the two men who were helping to load the people in front of her.

The employees were dressed in clown costumes, which wasn't that unusual. The entire park had a clown/circus theme. Still, a red flag went up in the back of Helena's mind. The employees didn't seem to be the kind of people that Helena would've expected to be working in an amusement park, at least not in positions where they would be close to the patrons. Neither of the two men seemed particularly... jolly.

One of them had three days worth of unshaved facial hair, and the other appeared slobbish. He was quite overweight, which by itself wouldn't have seemed that out of place among amusement park employees, but he also had a large number of stains on his wrinkled outfit. It looked as if he changed clothes as often as the other man shaved; and when Helena thought about the two men, they provoked the description goon, rather than amusement park employee.

When it was Helena's turn to board one of the cars, she hesitated slightly. That was when a third employee came over. The new employee looked more like what one would expect. She was also in a clown costume, but it wasn't a basic white one like the other two employees. It was an alternating black and red, adorned with playing card symbols.

This new employee walked up to Helena. "Don't you want to ride the rollercoaster?" The lady flashed a big, warm smile, and Helena's suspicions vanished. Now this was how an amusement park employee was supposed to look and act. Helena advanced to the car.

Keith and Mary were already seated. In fact, every one for the forth car was... except for Helena and Jason. So Helena was forced to sit next to the 'weird boy'. Once the fourth car was full, the safety harness came down, and the car took off.

At first the ride was everything that a good rollercoaster ride was suppose to be. There were sudden drops, dark areas where scary projections would appear and maniacal laughing sounds. If Helena's father had been with her, he would've recognized the crackling laughter. However, Helena just dismissed it as another part of the ride that was exciting, scary... and thoroughly enjoyable. It wasn't until the end of the ride that things took a turn for the worse.

Instead of the ride ending with a long pull up a steep incline (to bring the car back to its starting position), it ended with one last, long drop. The car shot down a dark tunnel, and the passengers were jerked back as it came to a sudden stop. The track then spun around, like a locomotive turntable, and the car slowly wheeled into position along the first three. All of the cars were still packed with their original passengers, who were trying to push up on the restraining bars and free themselves.

The other passengers weren't having much luck. Only the largest of them were able to budge the bars at all, and they certainly couldn't move them enough for the other passengers to escape. Still, Helena couldn't think of anything better to do, so she grabbed the bar that was across her and Jason and started to push. Jason soon got the idea and joined her; and to Helena's amazement, the bar moaned and started to bend. And, as the fifth car was brought into position by the fourth, Helena and Jason were actually able to force the bar up, freeing themselves.

Immediately after freeing herself, Helena went over to help Mary and Keith. At first the three of them didn't have any luck moving this second bar; but when Jason joined in, they managed to wrench it up just like the first. Then the four of them began to help free the other people in the fourth car, and they were nearly ready to move onto a different car when a green gas began to fill the poorly lit room.

It started with a couple of giggles and suppressed chuckles. But, it wasn't long before the gas took full effect, and the room's occupants were gripped by a hysterical laughter. One by one, they fell to the floor and kicked wildly as they laughed themselves into unconsciousness.

Up above, in a control room, a man wearing a white face and sinister smile watched them with a twisted glee. "They seem to be enjoying the gas, don't they? What a shame it's not at lethal levels." The man quickly spun his chair around and jerked his upper body forward. "Everyone deserves to die with a smile on their face!"

Then man slowly relaxed his body and let it rest on the chair's padded back. His hand moved up to his chin and rubbed it in a thoughtful manner. "Of course, if we kill them now, we might not get our money." His hand came crashing down onto the arm rest. "Those rich society blue bloods may insist on talking to their kids before they pay up!"

The man stood up and moved one hand to touch his own chest. "Can you imagine not trusting the Joker?" Joker's face wore a mock hurt expression, then he made a dismissive wave. "Oh well. We can always kill them after we get the money. For now, lock the little buggers up, and drop the adults outside of the park. Make sure that you leave them each with a letter detailing the ransom amount and telling them that if the cops or Bat gets involved the children will all be killed. Yada, yada, yada." Joker made another dismissive wave and turned back to his monitors.

His eyes fixated on the young boy and girl who managed to free themselves from the restraining bar. They shouldn't have been able to do that. Heck, Arnold Schwarzenegger shouldn't have been able to wrench that bar up. After a moment's consideration, the Joker decided to add another order to his departing henchmen. "Make sure that you put the girl and boy who got out of their seats into the special cells."

Helena awoke in a cold, dark place; and as she stood up, she discovered that her hands and feet were shackled. She struggled against the chains, but it was no use. She started to cry. She wanted her mommy, Selina. She wanted to go home. Why didn't she just listen to her father? Then she wouldn't be in this mess. She sobbed, and her long, black hair fell into her face. She continued crying for a few minutes then opened her eyes. The crying wasn't doing her any good. She had to try to find a way out. Maybe she wouldn't be able to escape, but she had to try. Helena Wayne was not going to give up without a fight.

She looked around the cell, trying to find something that she could use. She couldn't see anything. The cell appeared completely bare. She started to brush the hair out of her face, hoping that she might then be able to see something she had missed. And then, as she focused her attention on her hair, Helena realized that she did have something. She reached up and pulled out a hairpin, bent the metal object and inserted it into the lock on her shackles.

In addition to Helena's formal schooling, her father insisted that she learn a number of extracurricular skills. She hated the tutoring sessions. While her class mates were out playing, she was locked away learning things that she thought completely useless. What difference did it make if she knew how to throw a boomerang? However, as the lock on one of her shackles sprung open, Helena was suddenly very grateful for the lock picking lessons. She continued to free herself of her restraints and then went to work on the large steel cell door.

As she picked this lock, Helena heard a loud banging sound coming from down the hall; and she managed to open her cell door, and step into the hallway, just in time to see a similar steel door fly off its hinges. The door was quickly followed by Jason exiting his cell. The lad was panting and seemed rather upset at being locked up.

(Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Next Chapter: Helena and Jason set off to free the other kids and escape from Laughing Land.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	3. Chapter 3: Team Up

**Chapter 3: Team up.**

Helena had just seen Jason burst out of his cell; and she could hardly believe that the 'boring', 'weird' boy could managed to send a steel door flying like that. Her reaction betrayed her surprise, "Whoa!"

Jason looked at Helena and a worried expression spread over his face. "Don't tell anyone. Please don't tell."

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret. But... but how did you do that?"

Jason hesitated for a moment but then replied, "I'm Superman's son"

Helena's eyes went wide. "Really?! That's so cool! I wish my dad was a superhero." Jason smiled, and Helena asked, "So do you have the whole package: heat vision, invulnerability, super speed? I all ready know that you're strong. Oooh!" Helena inhaled sharply. "Can you fly?!!!"

Jason looked down and lightly kicked the floor, embarrassed by the comparison. At this point in Jason's life he'd only manifested a couple of superpowers, and they were far bellow the levels of father. "No. So far, I'm just strong and pretty fast."

"Oh... Well, that's still pretty cool."

"Thanks. Now lets get out of here."

"Wait, we can't just leave. What about the others?"

"We'll notify the police. They're better suited to deal with this than we are."

"But we're already on the inside."

Jason looked like he was debating with himself. He had reservations about getting involved. The last time he'd gotten caught up in an evil plot, he'd ended up crushing a man with a piano. And in real life, the scene looked very different from how it did on Looney Tunes; and Jason was still bothered by the memory. However, he did want to help the other captives. There was just something in him, a small voice that called out to help people.

Of course, Helena had no idea what was going on in Jason's head. She only saw someone who had the power to help and didn't seem whiling to. She challenged him, "I thought you said that you were Superman's son?"

"I am!"

"Well, what would he do?"

Jason just looked at Helena for a moment then he sighed and replied, "He'd save the day. He always does... Fine, what do we do?"

Helena's finger tapped her chin as she formulated a plan. "Well, the people who are being held need to be our top priority. Once we get them out, the cops can come in without worrying about hostages. We need to find out where the other prisoners are."

"Sounds good, but how do we find that out?" It was then that two pairs of foot steps were heard coming down the long hallway.

"I'm thinking we just ask. Come on." Helena took of towards the foot steps, and Jason followed her.

Two lumbering thugs were walking down the hallway. They saw the young kids coming at them and smiled. The thugs figured that they would just grab the kids and toss them back into their cells. However, the thugs figured wrong.

Jason sped up; and, to the thug, the boy seemed to disappear then instantly reappear right in front of him. Jason saw the shocked look on the thug's face. The boy nonchalantly shrugged. "S'up?" Then knocked the thug out with one punch.

Helena took the other one down. She jumped up and grabbed a crossbeam, then swung her body forward. With a high pitched "high-ya!", the girl drove her feet up and into the thug's chin, and he fell.

The thug shook his head and was about to stand, but Jason grabbed the man's shoulders and held him in a sitting position. "Just sit down and take a lode off. My friend wants to have a little talk." Jason turned his face to Helena. "Nice kick, by the way."

The girl let go of the beam and dropped to the floor. She stood up and brushed the long, black hair out of her face. "Thanks. I guess those calisthenics can come in handy after all."

The thug told them everything. Being held captive by a seven and eight year old could be a very scary thing for a hardened criminal. The cops and possibly capes they came to sort of expect and were prepared for. But a couple of kids from elementary school? That just wasn't something they the thug knew how to deal with, and he quickly broke under the constant assault of noogies, Indian burns and wet willies. After Helena and Jason got the information they wanted, Jason clubbed the thug on his head, knocking the six-foot-three, two hundred and fifty pound man out.

The thug who was guarding hostages from inside the corridor of cells heard a thud outside the door and got up to check it out. He opened the door and saw the guard, who was stationed out side, lying unconscious on the floor; and before he had a chance to raise his gun, the butt of another one impacted his head. He fell on top of the other thug.

Helena took the keys from the thug's pocket, and then her and Jason entered the hallway. She ran over to Mary's cell and freed her. Then Helena handed Mary the set of keys. "Free the others, then you all need to get out of here and call the cops."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Helena replied, "I'm going to teach the clown, who tried to kidnap us, a lesson in proper hosting."

"Are you kidding? You'll be killed!"

"No I won't. I've got a secret weapon."

Helena left Mary to free the others and rejoined Jason just outside the hallway. She turned to her new friend and said a line from one of her favorite Toon Disney shows. "Alright, Jason, 'Let's get dangerous.'" Jason smiled, and the two of them headed for the control building.

It wasn't hard to find. The thug they interrogated had given them very complete directions. The two kids burst into the building and found The Joker, Harley Quinn and a number of thugs sitting around a poker table.

One of the thugs exclaimed, "I win!"

Joker replied, "No you don't. You've only got two pair. I've got three of a kind."

"But I thought you said that jokers were wild."

Joker growled. "Only when I get them."

"But... but that's not fair."

"You know what? You're right. It isn't fair. And you want everything fair, right?" The man slowly, dubly nodded his head, and then Joker smiled widely. "Then that's just what you'll get." He pulled out a gun and shot the man in the head then began laugh manically. "You know what they say? Life isn't…" Joker never got the chance to finish his statement.

Jason ran up, lifted him off the ground, ripped the gun from his hand and threw him across the room. The 'Clown Prince of Crime' crashed into some wooden crates, shook his head and said, "Get that little brat! He interrupted my punch li…" There was a bong sound as Helena used a metal rod, that she had found off in the corner, to knock out the white faced psychopath.

Jason quickly dispatched the rest of Joker's thugs. He grinned as he saw the various shocked expressions on their faces. They were quite startled at being beaten up by a seven year old.

The thugs were unconscious, and so was their leader. The only one left was Harley. Jason looked at her and was about to charge when she said, "Ah, you wouldn't hit a women, would you?"

And then that little voice in the back of Jason's head caused him to stop. He really wasn't sure if it was right to hit a woman, even if she was one of the bad 'guys'.

"He might not, but I will." Helena used the metal rod to sweep one of Harley's legs out from under her. The clown ungracefully fell to the floor, and Helena bonked her over the head with the rod, knocking her out.

Jason looked at Helena. "Thanks."

Helena shrugged. "No prob."

"Well, I guess that takes care of the bad guys. We better be getting back now." Jason turned around and pointed to his back. "Hop on."

"What? Why?"

"I can run faster than a sports car. I'll take you home."

Helena hesitated for a moment then jumped on her friend's back. She grabbed his chin, and he hooked his arms around her legs, piggyback style. Then the two took off.

For Helena, the ride home was faster, scarier and more fun than any of the ones at the park; and as they neared the twenty foot stone wall that encased Wayne Manor's property, Jason tightened his grip slightly. "Hold on." He said before leaping the wall in a single bound.

Jason and Helena got back just as their parents were starting to get worried and began searching for them. Helena left Jason behind a bush then went around the corner of the house. She waited until the grown ups spotted her and then ran back around. Her parents gave chase and rounded the house just as Helena made her way around the bush. She exclaimed "Found you!" and pulled Jason out.

Bruce caught up to his daughter and fixed an analyzing stare on her. "What have you two been doing all this time?"

Helena looked up and sweetly, innocently replied, "Why just playing Hide and Seek, Daddy."

Bruce looked at Jason. "Really?"

The lad nodded, and Bruce eyed the two kids suspiciously. He knew they were lying. However, whatever they had done, had obviously formed a close enough bond between them that they were willing to cover for each other; and that was what Bruce and Clark had wanted all along, a bonding experience for their children. So, Bruce let the lie pass. It wasn't like he didn't keep his own secrets. "Well, it's time for Jason to go."

"Awwww, does he have to?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it's a long trip back to Metropolis."

"Well, can he come over again?"

Bruce smiled at his daughter. "I think that could be arranged."

Helena jumped into Bruce's arms. "I hope it's soon."

Batman just hugged his daughter. _Yup, I think the future is in good hands. _He thought.

(Well I hope you liked the ending.

Have a good day, and God Bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
